


What happened at the hotel DuMort after the Malec kiss

by raphaelownsme



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelownsme/pseuds/raphaelownsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Raphael you will not believe.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened at the hotel DuMort after the Malec kiss

I was inspired to do this one shot by a tumblr post by @dragongirls :

lmao y’all know that the second simon got home after the wedding he was like “raphael you will not fucking beLIEVE-”

So let's start, I hope y'all like it, as it's my first actual story on here. 

After the wedding, Simon hurried home to tell Raphael about what happened.   
He entered the main room and saw Raphael sitting on the couch, reading something seemingly interesting.   
"Raphael, you will NOT believe what happened at the wedding!", Simon called out.   
Raphael slowly looked up from the book, "oh please, tell me, I'm DYING to know".   
Simon knew that he was messing with him but he didn't care, he was so overwhelmed by the incident he just HAD to tell him.   
"It was crazy", Simon started, "so Alec was there, waiting, then Izzy came down the Aisle, I have to add that she looked stunning in her dress", he continued.   
Raphael yawned, "was that it?".  
"Ghhh no!", Simon answered, again messing up the word God. 

Raphael rolled his eyes, but deep down he actually wanted to know, what was THAT important to Simon that he risked getting his ass beat. "So", Simon started again, "Lydia came down the aisle, she looked AMAZING in her dress! She went up there, Alec and her were holding hands, it was perfect, but THEN..", he waited for a few seconds, "Magnus entered the room".  
He stared at Raphael with big eyes and his mouth open, as if he were in shock. "Oh for God's sake, just finish the story", Raphael finally sighed. "You're such a buzzkill", Simon said, while Raphael looked at him rather annoyed. 

"Anyway, so, Magnus was there and Alec's Mother was like 'get out' and Magnus was like 'this is between me and your son' and Alecs Mother was like 'whaat?' and Lydia was like 'It's okay Alec, you deserve to be happy' and Alec was like 'I can't breathe' and he and Magnus were looking at each other it was... magical",   
Simon stopped to catch his breath, but continued immediately, 

"So, everyone was quite and suddenly Alec started walking and he just grabbed Magnus and they started kissing for a few seconds! Izzy was like 'I'm so proud of you Alec' and their Mom was like, she was really angry and left the room and everyone else was like, really happy and I was like 'That was amazing guys' and it was the best thing ever happening to that abandoned church!" He beamed at Raphael, "anyway, why didn't you come?".   
Raphael stood up, came closer to Simon as he still tried to catch his breath after his rant. Raphael smirked, "Cause you already had a date, Amor", he said and winked. Simon gulped, "Wha-what do you mean by that?". Raphael just laughed and walked out, touching Simons shoulder with his own. "Raphael! what do you mean by that?".

 

I hope you liked it, I know it's not a real Saphael story, but I was really inspired by the tumblr post and thought this is kinda how it would've happened! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
